Copenhagen
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Alex's POV.  Flashback to years ago after Neal and Alex tried and failed to get the Amber music box in Copenhagen, with a  little twist in the end.


**Title** : _**Copenhagen**_

**Author's Note** : This is my first ever **White Collar** fanfic. Apologies if it's not up to standards and slightly out of character. Constructive criticisms are welcome, just don't be too harsh.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the original characters. That honor belongs to Jeff Eastin, White Collar writers and USA Network.

**Summary** : Alex's POV. Flashback to years ago after Neal and Alex tried and failed to get the Amber music box in Copenhagen, with a little twist in the end.

* * *

Alex was laying in her hospital bed. Her broken left leg in a cast, still recovering from the operation that reset it. Her right shoulder was throbbing under the bandages that covered her stitches.

_"Well, that's going to leave a mark."_, she muttered softly under her breath, laughing half-heartedly.

None of that mattered to her though. She kept ignoring the pain from her leg and arm. She continued blocking out all the noise coming from the machines, struggling to not pay attention to all the hustle and bustle of the hospital's doctors and nurses.

She just kept staring at the door. She kept waiting for the man with gorgeous blue eyes to come in through that door and tell her everything's going to be alright. And she did just that until the drugs finally kick in and she fell asleep.

* * *

Days later, Alex thought of that night. They were so close. They almost had the Amber music box. But Frederik got spooked and tripped the alarm.

_Bloody amateurs!_ More often than not, they are risky additions to an already established crew, especially for a job as tricky as this one. _I told Neal that, but did he listen? No!_

Then she remembered. Neal. She remembered how he helped her up when he realized that she got hurt from the jump. Neal was deceptively strong, for a man who claims to be a lover, not a fighter.

She vividly recalled how he took her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way because she couldn't walk on her own. _Well, at least he didn't just leave me there!Neal Caffrey, always the gentleman!_

She remembered how he helped her out of the car and into the wheelchair. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and whispered to her ear _"They'll take good care of you here."_

Before the nurses took her inside the hospital, he tenderly kissed her on the forehead and said _"Goodbye, Alex! I'm so sorry!"_

Alex fought back the tears. She knew Neal had to do it. He couldn't afford to stay, there was far too much heat. _He knew that I can take care of myself, that's why he left!_ She swallowed down the lump in her throat.

Tears fell as she blinked. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She stared at the door once more and hoped. She waited, but she knew that the man she's waiting for would never come. And she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_"Well, I see my patient's feeling a bit better today! Keep this up, and you just might get out of here sooner that expected."_Dr. Brendan Aubrey, the British physician in charge of Alex's case. He's handsome, humorous, and very sexy.

_A Doug Ross body with a John Carter face...too bad he's married!,_ Alex thought. Out loud she said, _"That's music to my ears, Doc! Just give me my walking papers and I'll be out of your hair in no time!"_

Dr. Aubrey held his out hand. _"Wha-hey, easy there, tiger! You still have quite a way to recovery!"_ In a more serious tone, _"Besides, there's something else I need to talk to you about."_

Alex listened to what he had to say. Her eyes grew wide in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! _This can't possibly be happening! Seriously?_

As the doctor kept talking, Alex just tuned him out. Her thoughts were focused on the first few words that Dr. Aubrey said. _"Alex, you're pregnant!"_ His words kept echoing in side her brain.

* * *

As Dr. Aubrey filled her in on her options, her thoughts took her somewhere else. It took her back to that night a couple of months ago, that night Neal told her that Kate had left him after they had this big fight. That same night that she helped Neal drown his sorrows with red wine. That same night they fell back into old habits while they were intoxicated. That night they made love, as hot and passionate as they did when they were still lovers. Neal needed comforting and Alex was more than ready, willing and able to provide all the "comfort" that he needed.

The morning after, Neal offered his apologies to her, as he always does, only this time he left a note on the bed side table.

_Dear Alex,_

_Last night was a mistake. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you in any way. But I love Kate and I'm willing to do everything to win her back. I would still love for us to stay as friends. Again, I'm so sorry, for everything._

_Neal_

* * *

Alex still couldn't believe it. She was carrying Neal's child. _What the hell do I do now?_ How can she tell Neal?

Neal already said his goodbyes to her. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted a future with Kate. And Kate would probably think that this is just her last ditched effort to steal Neal away from her.

_God, I know in my heart that Neal would love his own child and would never turn us away. But I can't ruin his chance of happiness with Kate, no matter how much I don't like her!_ Alex told herself.

Just then, her thoughts flash-forwarded into the future, when Neal and Kate have their own children. Alex just couldn't see where she and her child would fit into that picture. Alex grasped her head with both hands and sighed loudly. With thoughts still racing, she prayed for guidance and sleep that never came.

* * *

After hours upon hours of thinking, Alex still didn't know what to do, or where to start, that matter. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she is with child.

Then, it hit her. _That's it! I'm with child! MY child! This isn't just Neal's child, it's mine too!_ She touched her belly and smiled. _And I'm going to do my best to do right by you, kid!_

Alex knew exactly what to do now. And it starts with one phone call. She took the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

A familiar friendly voice greeted her on the other end of the line, _"Hello, Alex, my dear!" the voice said._

Alex replied, _"Good to hear your voice again, Hale! I'm in trouble, and I need you help!"_

* * *

~**FINI**~

* * *

***** Cliffhanger ending, I know! This started as a one-off, stand alone, kind of ficlet that just evolved into something more. Hopefully, if the muses inspire me, I can write what happened next. For now, I'll just let you imaginations work overtime! *****


End file.
